


Call Me Sonny.

by detectivesonnshine



Series: Call Me Sonny. [1]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Flirting, Lingerie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 15:37:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12707865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/detectivesonnshine/pseuds/detectivesonnshine
Summary: Sonny Carisi is a well dressed man with a voice that can give you chills in the right setting. When he meets a girl in a Victoria's Secret, what could have been a very awkward encounter turns into a steamy one. But what'll happen when they run into each other again?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all! Just a quick disclaimer, I've been writing for years and years but this is my first ever fanfic type thing. I used my own name and appearance in here but in a very AU setting, just because I don't really like writing in the second person. So when you read this, feel free to pretend you're Kye! And again, bear with me, it's my first.  
> That said, constructive criticism is not only welcome, but encouraged! Seriously, I was a creative writing major, tear into this. My feelings will not get hurt (unless of course it's not constructive).  
> Suggestions and requests are always welcome as well! Here's to hoping I'm semi consistent with this.  
> Enjoy!

I stood in the middle of Victoria’s Secret, lazily sifting through the unorganized 5 for $20 panties. They were having a 50% sale on bras and I had come here with the intention of buying one, but all the salespeople were busy and I’d been wanting new underwear anyway. I’d found two I liked already—one turquoise thong made entirely of lace, and a hot pink pair of boy shorts. It seemed unlikely that I’d find any more at this rate, but I didn’t feel like going home yet, so I kept looking.

I was about three bins in when a man with slicked-back hair wandered inside, glancing up at the sign as he entered to make sure this was the right place. In grey slacks, a white button down, and a navy blue vest, he was dressed up, at least in comparison to everyone else in the store. He stopped in the entryway and put his hands on his hips, scanning the area. He seemed a little confused, maybe debating where to go. I watched him shift his weight uncomfortably, then take a few hesitant steps toward a saleswoman who was busy with another customer. He waited patiently for a few minutes, and when the customer didn’t stop asking the woman’s opinion on different shades of push-ups, he tried to get her attention.

“I’ll be with you in just a moment, sir,” the woman told him.

“Oh, I just had one quick question. Won’t take long, I promise.” His accent was thick. Chicago, maybe? I had just moved here a few months ago from North Carolina, so I wasn’t great at differentiating yet.

“She’s busy,” the customer interrupted, pulling another off the rack.

Nodding, he backed away and wandered around the store. I tried not to watch him, but I couldn’t look away for long. I pushed more thongs around in their bin, but I wanted to know why he was here. I’d never seen him before, which wasn’t unusual in New York, but the way he was dressed suggested that he was a confident, self-assured person. The way he was walking around this store, however, suggested the opposite.

He pulled at some complicated breast harness thing, rotating it as if to figure out which way it was supposed to go, and eventually gave up. I smirked, amused, and glanced back down at the panties. The next time I looked up at him, he was holding a stuffed “Pink” dog and frowning at it. Setting it back on its stool, he returned his hands to his hips and looked around again. I was still looking at him, curious what he’d be confused at next, when he made eye contact with me and twitched one eyebrow. I quickly returned my gaze to my hands, but he was already walking over. I pretended to be very interested in a red see-through thong.

“Hey,” he said, stopping a foot from me.

I kept my body turned toward the underwear but looked to my right at him and grinned as nonchalantly as I could manage.

“Hi,” I said. “Come here often?”

He chuckled and shook his head. “No, I do not. I have no idea what I’m doing.”

“Yeah, I sort of got that impression,” I said, laughing.

“Yeah,” he said, glancing around the store. “I’m this close to giving up and just getting a gift card.”

I nodded. “Girlfriend’s birthday?”

“No,” he said, rubbing his neck awkwardly. “No there’s no girlfriend. That would be less weird.”

I lifted an eyebrow and turned toward him, two pairs of panties dangling from my wrist. He shook his head, his face turning pink.

“I sort of lost a bet,” he explained. “And now, I have to get something here for… a friend of mine.”

“What kind of bet ends in you buying lingerie for a friend?”

“Long story,” he said. “Listen, would you mind maybe helping me pick something out? I tried asking a salesperson, but.” He gestured to the lady he’d spoken to, who was still occupied, and shrugged.

“Yeah, I can do that.” I laughed. “It’s not like I’m really busy anyway.”

“You’re a lifesaver,” he said. “What’s your name?”

“I’m Kye. You?”

“Call me Sonny.” 

<

 

“You sure this isn’t too sexual for a friend?” Sonny held the black lace bralette at arm’s length, studying it.

“Sonny, you’re in a lingerie store. Unless you want to get her a pair of booty shorts or a stuffed puppy, this is your best bet.”

“Yeah, well. It is half off,” he said with a shrug.

“Exactly.”

Sonny nodded and folded the bralette into a small square, dropping it to his side. I still had my two pairs of panties dangling from my index finger, and it seemed like both of us were done shopping. I took a step toward the registers, still rotated toward him.

“Well anyway, I hope she likes it.”

“If she doesn’t, I’m sure they’ll let her return it,” he said. I laughed.

“True. Though that would be a shame. I mean, you spent so much time trying to decide.” I shook my head playfully at him and he rolled his eyes.

“Hey, you weren’t exactly speedy gonzalez yourself,” he joked. “My neck’s starting to hurt, you changed your mind so many times.”

I laughed again and rolled my eyes. Funny and cute. Too bad we didn’t meet in a less weird way. There was something about him that just made me want to keep hanging out with him, but he probably had somewhere to be. And besides, I was just some random stranger who helped pick out a bra for his friend.

“Okay, well I’m gonna go check out. Good luck with your friend. And, uh, maybe don’t make any weird bets for awhile. Luck doesn’t seem to be on your side with that.”

“I don’t know,” he said with a smirk. “I’d say this was a success.”

“I guess,” I said, gesturing to the bralette. “I mean you’re not leaving empty handed, so.”

Sonny paused, glancing at the ground then back up at me. “I didn’t really mean the bra.”

I felt my face flush, and I didn’t have to look in a mirror to know that I was pink all over. So he was flirting with me. That changed things a little. Suddenly acutely aware of the panties in my hand, I shifted my weight to my other foot and tried to hold eye contact. He was looking at me almost like he was studying my reaction, and I wasn’t sure if I should keep it blank or be flirty.

Before I’d made a decision though, a grin broke across my face and I quickly looked at the ground, at his shoes. They looked nice, but dirty. He took a step closer to me and I looked back up at his face.

“Tell you what,” he said, leaning close to me. “Why don’t you let me get those?” He pointed to the panties in my hand.

“Y… You want to… buy my panties?”

He grinned. “Yeah, I do.”

I quirked an eyebrow, interested. The grin didn’t leave my face. He stepped a little closer. I couldn’t help but notice how good he smelled. His eyes flickered down my body and he paused before speaking again.

“And I don’t know, maybe…” Sonny paused and glanced around to make sure no one was listening, before lowering his voice. “Maybe you could show me how they fit later.”

I gasped involuntarily, then shut my mouth. I nodded, redder than ever, and handed him the thong and boy shorts. He smiled. With another glance at the panties and then at me, Sonny took a few large steps and placed the items by the register. I stayed where I was and watched, until the cashier started scanning the items. I let out a shaky breath and blinked widely, then walked over beside him. He was still grinning a little, but I could tell he was trying to play it off to the cashier. When it came time to pay, he looked down at his pocket to pull out his wallet, and the cashier gave me an “oooooh get it” look. I pretended not to notice.

The cashier only gave him one bag for all three items, and neither of us requested otherwise. Sonny thanked her, I nodded, and we left the store in slightly tense silence. We walked almost all the way through the mall toward the nearest parking lot before he said anything.

“So,” he said, clearing his throat. “Do you want these now, or?”

“Oh, um. I guess, yeah. I can just stick them in my purse.”

He reached in the bag and grabbed the panties. He almost looked disappointed. I quickly balled them up and shoved them in my purse. We were quiet for another moment, and he opened the door to outside for me. I stepped out and waited for him, and he stopped beside me.

“Want me to… walk you to your car or something?” For a man who just bought me panties and asked to see them on me, he sure seemed nervous.

“I actually had a friend drop me off here earlier. I had just been planning on walking home. I’m only a few blocks away.” Granted, that was before he walked in and everything changed. But I didn’t say that.

Sonny nodded, glancing around the parking lot awkwardly. I sighed softly and pulled out my phone, quickly opening the contacts folder and clicking ‘add new contact’. Silently, I held it out to him. He took it and visibly relaxed a little, entering in his information and taking a selfie for the contact picture.

“I’m gonna go ahead and call myself so I’ll have your number saved. That ok?”

“Of course,” I said, nodding. He did, then gave me my phone back.

After a second, he held his phone up and told me to smile. I heard the camera sound go off, and he lowered it.

“Saved.” He shoved his phone back in his pocket and just sort of… looked at me, smiling a little. I shifted my weight and glanced at the ground.

“I…” I sighed and looked back up at him, squinting one of my eyes a little as the sun hit it. “Do you have anything going on… now?”

As if that were his cue, Sonny stepped toward me and placed a hand on the small of my back, pulling me against him. There was almost no hesitation from there. I grabbed the back of his neck as he kissed me, and my skin felt on fire. Everything was tingly, and when our lips broke apart, we both kept our faces there, breathing heavily.

“Where did you park?” I whispered, looking up into his big blue eyes. 

 

 

His apartment was about fifteen minutes from the mall. It definitely helped that it was like 7pm on a Tuesday, so traffic wasn’t as bad as it could have been. His was on the ground floor, an all outdoor complex. There was no security code to get in the building or anything, his front door was just right in front of the parking space. When he got it unlocked, Sonny pushed open the door and gestured for me to go inside. It wasn’t until I walked through the door and watched him close and lock it behind us that I realized this wasn’t the smartest thing I’d ever done. I had no idea who this guy was, aside from his name and the fact that he dressed well.

“Hey, just in case you’re a serial killer, what’s your address?” I asked, thumbs hovering over the keyboard in my message app. He chuckled and gave it to me, and I texted it to my best friend, along with the picture he’d taken on my phone.

Sonny wandered through his spacious living room—at least twice the size of mine, and well decorated—and kicked off his shoes in a corner. He set the Victoria’s Secret bag on the kitchen counter, and I dropped my purse on the couch before heading to the same corner to kick off my shoes. Out of the corner of my eyes, I saw him step toward me. He pressed his chest against my back and put one hand on my waist. The other rested on my left shoulder, while he nuzzled his face against my neck on the other side. My skin was on fire again, and I leaned into him, letting out a soft sigh. I was wearing a blue skirt, which he slid his hand just barely onto, and bunched up some of the fabric. One of his fingers brushed my thigh and I gasped again. I turned into him, looping both index finders on his collar and pulling him closer.

He kissed me again, this time almost hungrily, grabbing either side of my hips and pulling me even more into him. I didn’t hesitate to start unbuttoning his shirt and vest, and he moved to kissing and biting my neck. When I’d made my way down to the bottom button, I pushed the fabric from his torso and let it hang on his biceps. I kissed his collarbone, then worked my way up his neck, across his jawline, and back to his lips. Sonny shook the shirt and vest off of his arms and quickly moved his hands to my back. He slid them upward until they were under my shirt and had found the clasp of my bra. With only a little trouble, he unhooked it, and I slipped it the rest of the way off from under my crop top.

We broke apart and he lifted my shirt. My nipples were hard, and he cupped the sides of my breasts, squeezing them together and kissing them. I grabbed him by his belt and fell back against the wall, pulling him against me again. He took my shirt the rest of the way off, and I returned my hands to his belt, unbuckling it while he went back to kissing my nipples.

Through his pants, I could feel how hard he was. I worked on unbuttoning and unzipping his slacks, more fervent the longer it took. He was slowly grinding against my hips, kissing his way up to my neck and running a hand up and down my right side. My skirt had ridden up so far that he was grinding through his slacks on the pair of silk panties I’d worn that day, but the waistband was still in place. It was making it hard to get his pants off, but it felt so nice I didn’t mind. Instead, I left the zipper halfway down and traced my fingertips up his body, over his jawline, and up into his hair. It was gelled, but instead of being rock hard, it just felt a little wet. I twisted it a little, and a strand fell down over his eyes. He kissed me again, then rested his forehead on mine.

We looked into each other’s eyes for a second, and then he grabbed me by my thighs and lifted me, reverse piggyback style. Staring dead at me, he carried me to his bedroom, shutting the door behind him by kicking it. Sonny tossed me, back first, onto the bed and pushed his pants and boxers all the way off. He looked me over and growled softly, before getting on the bed, straddling my legs. My skirt was in the way, and he grabbed it by the bottom seam and pulled until it slipped off. Pushing me further up, Sonny spread my legs and began kissing the inside of my thighs, nibbling a little here and there. I was so wet I couldn’t stand it by the time he pressed his mouth to my panties and hooked his fingers on the top. He slid off the bed and pulled my panties all the way off, before climbing back on, all the way up so that he was almost laying on me.

“You sure you want this?” He asked, sliding a hand over my pussy.

“Shut up and fuck me,” I whispered, spreading my legs outside of his.

He growled again, grinning, and shoved his cock inside of me. I gasped again, but this time I didn’t shut my mouth. In fact, it stayed open for almost an hour.


	2. Breakroom Buddies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sex with Sonny was amazing, but after my best friend sent a really embarrassing text, I never heard from him again. That is, not until I started my new job as a data researcher at SVU...

When I woke up, it was dark out. Sonny and I were still lying in bed together, in nothing but our underwear. On the nightstand to the left of the bed, Sonny’s phone was blaring some old music I’d never heard before. I lifted my head and stared at it, confused. Sonny groaned and slipped an arm out from under me, sitting half-up and reaching for his phone. It took a second, but eventually the music stopped and I flopped my head back down. 

“Sorry,” he whispered. “My alarm.” 

“What time is it?” I slurred. 

“It’s four,” he said. I sat up, my expression incredulous. 

“In the morning??? Why do you have an alarm set for four in the morning?” 

“Early shift at work,” he told me, sliding off the bed and rubbing his eyes. 

I grimaced at him in the dark, and he shuffled into his bathroom. He forgot to shut the door before the flipping the light on, and I was momentarily blinded. 

“Ow,” I mumbled, laying back down and rolling onto my side. The bed was on the left side of the room, just across from the bathroom. To the right was a big open space. His wardrobe was over there, and two chairs separated by a small table. It looked like a hotel lobby over there, inspired by antiques. 

Sighing, I closed my eyes and told myself to get up. I hadn’t meant to stay over in the first place, honestly. We’d just been so exhausted after the sex, that we kind of just collapsed on each other and dozed. I made a point to never sleep over at a stranger’s house, even after a hookup. It felt dangerous. And my best friend/roommate was probably worried, not hearing from me for that long. 

Closing my eyes had been a dangerous choice, too, since I was already drifting back off. I kicked my foot in the air in an attempt to wake myself up, and it sort of worked. Sonny was still in the bathroom. I could hear him brushing his teeth. I slowly forced my eyes open and slid down the right side of the mattress and onto the floor. It was carpetless, and COLD. Suddenly, I was awake. 

I stood and started to stretch, hyperaware that the only thing I was wearing was a thong, and not even one of the pairs he bought me. I bent slightly backward to stretch my back, yawning, and Sonny finally came out of the bathroom. 

“Oh,” he said with surprise. “You’re up. Uh, sorry.” I stopped stretching and turned toward him, one arm casually covering my chest. Sonny was looking away. 

“Yeah, I should probably head home,” I said. He nodded, still staring at his bedroom door. He hadn’t bothered to put on clothes yet either, he was just wearing his boxers. 

“I’ll uh, step out and let you get dressed.” He reached for the doorknob, but I stepped toward him. 

“My clothes are kind of in your living room,” I said quietly. In that moment I was glad it was dark, because I could feel my face turn pink at the memory. 

Sonny paused and chuckled a little, then nodded. “I’ll go grab ‘em for you,” he said. 

I waited in the doorway to the bathroom for him to come back with my clothes and his, and when he did, I closed the door and changed in there. It was a lot bigger inside than it looked, and surprisingly clean. I got dressed quickly, taking another minute to run my fingers through my hair and un-smudge the liner under my eyes. When I opened the bathroom door, Sonny was working on tying a navy blue tie. He was wearing black slacks and a white button up, each sleeve rolled to his elbow. The light was on by now, and I could see the bags under his eyes. 

I made my way to the bed and sat down on it, watching him straighten his outfit in front of his wardrobe. One of the open doors had a mirror on the inside. 

“You need a ride to your apartment?” He asked, glancing over at me, then back down at his tie. 

“Yeah, thanks.” I could get Connor to pick me up if I had to, but they were either asleep, or hadn’t gotten there yet. I’d rather not risk waiting until noon for a ride. 

Sonny nodded, folding his collar down and closing his wardrobe door. He grabbed a suit jacket off the back of one of those chairs, and slid it on, facing me. 

“I… don’t normally do this, just so you know,” he told me. “Sex with strangers.” 

I laughed. “Me either. I mean I have, but it’s generally not all it’s cracked up to be.” 

He nodded again and grinned. “You got that right.” He patted his pockets to make sure he had everything, and I stood up. My purse was still on the couch, so I headed toward the living room to grab it. Sonny followed, flipping off the light behind him. 

I slid my purse onto my shoulder and he opened the front door for me. He locked up behind us, we got in his car, and I gave him directions to my apartment. As I was getting out of the car, he joked that it was “nice to meet me.” I laughed and nodded, waving goodbye. He waited to leave until I was inside. 

 

It had only been two days, but I couldn’t stop thinking about him. Sonny Carisi was supposed to be a one-time ordeal, and yet I still remembered exactly how he smelled, could still hear his moans in my ear like he was right beside me and not a stranger in a memory. It wasn’t like I hadn’t had one night stands before, I had. Mostly they were disappointing, and even the ones that were half decent didn’t linger in my senses for days after. And the more that he did, the more I wondered why we exchanged numbers in the first place. If it wasn’t supposed to be a one night stand, why had we met in a Victoria’s Secret, and fucked at his place within a few hours of saying hello? He’d said he didn’t normally have sex with strangers, but he hadn’t called it a one night stand. Maybe he was leaving it open ended? I mean we cuddled after and I slept over, but that was unintentional, at least on my part. 

Every time I heard someone yelling in a thick accent (which I was aggressively corrected on later—he was from Staten Island, not Chicago), or saw a man in a navy blue vest, I thought about him. I’d already rambled about him to my roommate more than once. It was this weird balance of wanting more, but also being scared to ruin the memory. 

“Oh, just text him already,” Connor said, walking past me to the fridge. “You have his number, and I’m tired of you moping.” 

I frowned at them, my face going pink. “Who says I was even—“ 

“Kye, I know you. You’re thinking about him. If you don’t text him right now, I’ll steal your phone and do it for you.” 

I sighed and nodded. “Fine. I’ll text him.” I pulled my phone out of my back pocket and opened it, scrolling through my contacts until I found his. I clicked on his name, and when I saw his contact picture, an involuntary grin broke across my face. Connor walked over and I clicked on the picture to enlarge it, tilting the screen toward them. 

“He’s so fucking pretty, Con.” 

“Yeah, so I’ve heard.” 

I chuckled, and pressed the ‘message’ button. Once there, my thumbs hovered over the keyboard. I frowned at the screen. What would I even say to him? ‘Hey, sex was fun. How’s it going?’ 

“Can’t decide?” Connor asked. I shook my head, and they held out their hand for my phone. “I’ve got this.” 

I waited somewhat impatiently, occasionally reminding them to let me see before they sent it. We’d been best friends for eight years, I knew to set boundaries. Plus, with how much they were giggling, I was getting a little nervous. 

“Aaaaaaand, sent.” 

“CONNOR! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO SHOW ME FIRST!” I snatched my phone out of their hand and they started cackling so hard they had to sit down. I, however, stood up, my mouth gaping. 

“Hey big boy, let me hop on that meat stick again????? IT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE A CASUAL TEXT!” 

Connor nodded, laughing even harder. I stared at them, wide-eyed, and then at my phone. Welp, there went any chance of having a normal conversation with him ever again. I started to type something about my heathen of a best friend stealing my phone, but quickly deleted it. Instead, I sat back down and waited for his response, mortified. 

After about five full minutes, when Connor had stopped laughing and had taken a snack back to their room, I got a reply. 

“Big boy?” 

“I’m so sorry lol my best friend stole my phone” 

“You mean you don’t wanna hop on my meat stick? LOL” 

I paused. I mean, I didn’t… NOT want to. But also, who calls it a meat stick? That was probably the most awkward phrasing available on this earth. 

“Lmao u make it sound like a slim jim”

No response. I noticed the first time he responded, that he didn’t have read receipts on, which did nothing to ease my anxiety. I stared at my phone for a good five minutes before huffing dramatically and getting up to make myself some food. 

I spent the rest of that Saturday trying to keep myself busy, trying to forget that mortifying text ever happened in the first place. Hour passed, and he didn’t text me back. Every time my phone buzzed, I jumped, but it was never him. Once was my mom, making sure I was going to be able to make rent. Once was my sister in law, who sent me a picture of my niece covered in dirt, no context. Most of them were just emails from sites trying to get me to buy stuff. 

Eventually, I showed Connor the texts, and they laughed at me, spitting out “SLIM JIM” in between breaths. I frowned, and watched Netflix in my room. I had to get myself in check. I was starting an internship at NYPD on Monday. I was going to be helping out the Special Victims Unit with research. It was kind of ironic, I majored in Creative Writing in college (after changing from music, then drama) and yet I was about to be doing research all day. I may as well have never left high school. Or my journalism classes, for that matter. Still, SVU sounded like a good place to be. The issues they tackled really hit home for me, so working there even as an intern was something I genuinely wanted to do.

 

 

The rest of the weekend went by pretty quickly. I edited bits of a novel I’d been working on, did some cleaning around the house, bought my cat a new scratching tree. Finally, though, it was Monday morning. I got up at 7am on the dot, wide awake. I wasn’t used to being up so early, but I was excited. Starting a new job felt sort of like the first day of school, especially since it was my first job outside of food service or retail. It was an internship, not a job, but it paid like a job which was enough for me. I slid on a pair of black slacks and a loose blue blouse, put my hair in a loose bun, and started on my makeup. I had pretty much forgotten about Saturday. 

I showed up to the squad room ten minutes early, 7:50am. Lieutenant Benson had asked me to drop by her office before I started the day so she could properly introduce herself and brief me. When I knocked on her open door, she instantly stood up and walked around her desk to shake my hand. 

“Hi, it’s so good to meet you,” she said. 

“You too,” I told her enthusiastically. 

“Please, sit.” She gestured to one of the two chairs in front of her desk and shut the door behind me. I sat, and she returned to her seat behind her desk. “You’re early,” she commented. 

“Just trying to live up to my last name!” I joked. It was Earley, only one letter off from the word, and I’d been hearing that awful joke my whole life. I’d hate to tell my teenage self that my adult self was now telling that joke to other people. 

Lieutenant Benson chuckled and shook her head. “I suppose you are. So, let’s get right to it.” 

She told me what was expected of me at SVU, and what exactly my job entailed. My desk wasn’t with the detectives’ desk, it was just past them, against the wall opposite the break room. After that, she asked me to tell her a little about myself and if I had any questions. We talked for about ten minutes in total. When the clock read 8:00, she stood up and offered to show me to my desk. 

The squad room was bustling, and there was a line by the coffee maker in the corner. There was a small, rolling table against the wall beside the break room that had a couple dozen donuts on it. Lieutenant Benson told me I was welcome to them, and if I hadn’t made myself pre-mixed pancakes before I came in today, I might have taken one. 

“And here’s your desk,” Benson told me, gesturing grandly at it. I chuckled. 

“Thank you,” I said. She nodded. 

“If you need anything, come find me, or ask any of my detectives. I’m sure they’ll be happy to help.” 

With that, she returned to her office, and I started unpacking my bag. Really, all I had brought was a notepad and some pens, and a picture of my cat. I’d never worked at a desk other than at a call center before, so I’d never been able to decorate my desk. I didn’t know what I would need to bring, but every time I’d seen someone’s work desk, they had framed pictures on them. I didn’t have any current physical pictures of anyone I cared about except for my cat, so I figured it was good enough. 

 

A few hours passed, and I wasn’t having too many issues. I’d been listening to music with headphones, through my Spotify app. The computer I was working on was a little old, and certainly not fast, but I’d dealt with slower. Hell, I grew up using dial-up. That fact never failed to make me feel old at 22. 

I stood up to stretch my legs, and yawned. I wasn’t sleepy, but a pick me up would be good. The break room was pretty much empty now, and Benson had said there was a soda machine in there. I grabbed two dollars from my wallet and headed over there, glancing around the squad room on my way. Almost everyone was zoned into their computers. There was a blonde woman in a detectives desk with her chin in her palm, frowning at her screen. Across from her was a guy in a black windbreaker who was shaking his head and mumbling to himself, like he couldn’t believe what he was reading. There was one desk in the section, however, that was empty. Someone definitely used it, and had left their black peacoat draped over the back of their chair, but they weren’t sitting there. Probably had to use the bathroom or something. 

I entered the break room still looking out at the squad room, finally looking ahead of me once I was through the doorway. There was a tall guy standing at the vending machine, which was directly left of the soda machine, who was leaning his entire face on the back of his right hand. He was wearing a white button up with the sleeves rolled to his elbows, and a black vest. Out of everyone I’d seen today—which admittedly wasn’t a ton, I hadn’t been paying much attention to everyone else—he seemed to be dressed the nicest. Though, the vest was probably the only reason for that. 

At any rate, I hadn’t gotten a good look at him when I walked in, and I was no longer looking in his direction, even. I was looking at the soda choices. Sprite looked good, maybe root beer? Water was smarter, but I wanted sugar. 

“I can’t decide either,” the man beside me said. My head snapped left at him, eyes wide. I knew that voice. I knew that voice. Why was he here? 

“Sonny?” I asked in alarm, taking a step backward and turning fully toward him. 

“Kye?” He dropped his hand and turned toward me too, eyebrows furrowed in confusion. 

“What are you doing here?” I asked him. 

“I work here,” he said. “I’m a detective. Why are you here?” 

“I kind of work here too,” I said. 

“I’ve never seen you here before. I’d remember.” 

“Today is my first day. I’m… technically an intern. I was hired to help with SVU research.” 

Sonny snorted. Not incredulously, just sort of shocked at the coincidence. I was still trying to make sense of it myself. I was also trying not to think about the fact that I had had a one night stand with a cop. I’d referred to a cop’s penis as a “meat stick” and then a “slim jim.” And now I had to work with that cop. Just when I thought this was going to work out perfectly…

“You mean to tell me you’ve been sitting right down there,” he gestured toward the area my desk was in, “for hours, and I had no idea?” 

“Yes,” I nodded at him slowly, eyebrows raised. He grinned at me. 

“Can I see it?” 

“It’s not exactly decorated,” I told him, “but sure.” 

 

Not long after I walked Sonny to my desk, we decided to grab coffee after work and chat. I was excited, but wouldn’t have time to run home and change in between, since we were pretty much going straight there. I got a cappuccino with hazelnut, and he got a latte. Surprisingly, it hadn’t been awkward in the slightest. 

We sat talking in that coffee shop until our cups were empty and then some. Eventually, Sonny brought up the text Connor had sent him from my phone, and I turned red all over again. 

“No, hey, listen, that means you talked about me right?” I was laughing and hiding my face, and he kept moving his head back and forth to try and get me to look at him. “I’m flattered, really. Even your best friend thinks I’m a ‘big boy.’” 

I let out a half scream and thrust my hands out at him to cover his mouth, still laughing. “Shut up! I never said those words!” 

He laughed too and grabbed one of my hands from his mouth and lowered it to the table without letting go. “I wouldn’t exactly be miffed if you had,” he said a little quieter, still grinning. 

I blushed. “I mean… the sentiment was there. I just would have liked to word it differently.” 

“Well either way, I’m glad your friend stole your phone. ‘Cause now, I don’t have to debate whether or not I should text you.”

“You definitely should,” I said. He smiled. 

Sonny paused and glanced down at our hands, then back up at me. “Wanna get out of here? That is, if you still need a refresher on my, uh…” He looked down at his pants and snorted. “Not-so-Slim-Jim.”

I laughed too, and nodded. “Yeah,” I said, standing up. “Let’s go.”


End file.
